Just Thought You'd Like To Know
by SilverPunk with an attitude
Summary: Xover with Buffy, HHr pairing. Dark humor, cusing and general funnyness.Harry goes to the Dursleys and something happens.. He gets rescued from the hell hole by a surprising person.
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I stayed up one night with a headache, drinking a coke, listening to Linkin Park and this just came to me so this might suck or as it sometimes happens when I write when I have a headache I tend to come up with good things (i.e. The Heir of Godric Gryffindor)

Disclaimer: I have a headache almost everyday because of lack of caffeine or my mother bitching about chores, do you think I own Harry Potter? Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

6th year

The Hogwarts Express pulled in to the Train station a King's Cross and Harry Potter got off with a heavy heart, it was time to go back to the Dursleys.

Fuck.

After Moody growled one last time at Vernon Harry walked to the Dursleys car and right before he got in was tackled by Hermione who slipped him a note, Harry shot her a questioning look but she shook her head. Harry said goodbye one last time and was rudely told by Vernon that if he didn't get in to the car he would be left there.

Harry got in and sat next to his cousin, who if it was at all possible seemed to have doubled in size and looked even stupider than ever. Dudley sneered at Harry and set about making the rest of his summer a living hell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Privet Drive was even more miserable than Harry remembered it. If possible the neighbors seem to have gotten more obnoxious and nosy and there were many chores for Harry to do. It seemed that Vernon didn't care about what Mad-Eye Moody had threatened him with, if Harry didn't do his chores properly he was beaten and locked in his room with no food.

Yet he still continued to send a letter every three day's saying the same thing,

_Nothing to report. Dursleys are treating me fine. I'll contact you again in three days,_

_Harry_

He still hadn't opened the note from Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was weeding the garden in the backyard when it happened.

A searing pain shot through his scar.

Voldemort was sickeningly happy.

His last thought before he passed out was that the shape looming above him looked awfully similar to Hermione Granger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sirius fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries._

"_NOOOO! SIRIUS!" _

_Harry fought to get to his falling Grandfather but something was holding him back._

"_Let me go! I have to save him! Sirius!" _

_But it was to late._

**Harry you have to wake up….**

_**Who are you?**_

****

**It's me Harry, Hermione…..**

_**Hermione?**_

****

**Yes, it's me…..**

_**Why do I have to wake up? If I wake up I'll have to be someone else…**_

****

_**I'll have to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy…..**_

****

**No you won't…..**

_**I won't?**_

****

**No……**

_**How do you know?**_

****

**Because I just do…..**

**I'm not who everyone think's I am either….**

_**You aren't?**_

****

**No I'm not…**

**Will you come out now?**

_**Yes……**_

****

Harry shot up with a jolt.

He was sitting in a bed in a dark room, light filtered through the blinds on to a figure in a chair. Hermione.

A very **_very_** different Hermione.

Her normally bushy brown hair was tamed and was streaked with red, blue, black, and silver. She wore a tight black t-shirt, plain black pants that were ripped in various places, a belt with a myriad of different chains.

And she was smirking.

A very, very, frightening smirk.

It was like a cat smirking after it got the cream and the poor dumb birdie who happened to be stupid enough to be caught.

It was scary.

So Harry felt the need to say what was on his mind,

"What the fuck is going on here?"

(Should I end it here?)

(nah..)

Hermione couldn't hold it I any longer,

She probably would have busted a gut if she had.

No really….

To see the so-called Gryffindor Golden Boy cursing repeatedly like that in fornt of her was quite funny….

So she did the only thing she could do at the moment….

She burst out laughing.

Harry glared at her.

Seeing his face only made her laugh harder.

So Harry glared a bit more, hoping to burn a hole through her, maybe then she would stop laughing….

Not such luck.

"Shut the fuck up Hermione."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

Harry lunged.

He put his hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter, but not succeeding in stopping her.

No the only thing he succeeded in doing was getting his hand bitten.

Hard.

"FUCK!"

"Told you I wasn't going to stop. Idiot."

Harry glowered.

"Oh, fine. Follow me, Dumbass."

Hermione stood and opened the door and walked out with an almost feline grace.

His curiousity got the better of him.

He got up and followed her.

They walked in to a spacious living room with black leather couches, plush dark blue carpet, an entertainment center with a big screen, surround sound, DVD's and CD's. There were French doors to a large deck that had a pool that Harry barely got a glimpse of before being dragged by an impatient Hermione in to a large kitchen. The kitchen had a long wooden table with benches that had six people sitting at it. There were four women and two men sitting at it. One of the men had an eye patch; the other was older than the other five and had a stern look on his face. One of the women was a blonde that stuck Harry as older than she looked but she was currently joking with a red head that seemed to have incredible power. The other two women were currently from what Harry had heard discussing the best way to kill a vampire.

The blonde woman noticed them first.

When Harry looked into her eyes he saw something familiar.

Something that reminded him, of himself.

"Faith, Dawn shut up. Harry's awake, and I think he want's some answers." Hermione said surprising Harry.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on? Who are these people?"

"Their some friends. And as too why you're here you're going to get some help in defeating Voldemort."

"Hermione, no one can help me. I'm supposed to kill him or be killed."

The blonde woman spoke up, "Oh you'll kill Old Moldy alright but whoever said you couldn't have some help along the way was an idiot."

"Thank you Buffy." Hermione said smiling at Harry's gobbsmacked face.

She hit him lightly on the back of the head.

Harry rubbed the spot where she hit him and pouted.

The red head giggled.

"Harry I'd like you to meet Xander, Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenburg, Dawn Summers, and Faith and Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayers." Hermione said and when she finished Harry sputtered in disbelief.

"But I thought Slayers were just myths, and besides I though there was only supposed to be one at a time-" Harry was cut off as Hermione sighed.

"Harry they are Slayers and the reason there is two is because Willow did a spell a about three years ago and activated all the potential Slayers on the Planet, but both Buffy and Faith were slayers before that anyways there here too help train you, I asked them to."

"But how do you know them?"

"I think you should know, I'm a Slayer."

"I thought it was odd when you broke Malfoy's nose that easily."

&(40287649827952876Z((((((&(&

Well that's all, this was a little longer than my first chapters are normally so be happy!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Thought You'd Like To Know

Disclaimer: I have a headache almost everyday because of lack of caffeine or my mother bitching about chores, do you think I own Harry Potter? Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

6th year

AN: Since this is currently my baby I thought I'd update this first while there's a lull in school work. I just turned in a 3 page essay for English and my new Chemistry project isn't due 'til April so I figure this is as good a time as any to update.

* * *

Hermione busted out laughing when she heard what Harry said.

"Some how I knew you were going to say that."

"Yes well we almost always know what the other is thinking lately don't we?" Harry said chuckling.

Hermione lightly cuffed him over the head and then gave him a hug.

"It's nice that you're back to normal."

"Well I like seeing the Hermione that punched Malfoy."

"Good" Hermione said sitting down on the bench next to Giles, and pulling Harry with her.

"So Harry, first things first, we need to figure out what weapons you want to train with." Buffy said, getting down to business.

"Well, I used a sword when I was 12 to kill a Basilisk so I'd like to learn how to use it properly, and maybe daggers." Harry said.

"You killed a Basilisk?" Giles asked in surprise.

Harry smirked and nodded.

"Well if you managed to kill a Basilisk with no sword training you at least have some natural talent or a lot of luck. Training with daggers can be easy or hard depending on your reflexes." Giles said, and was startled when Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Harry's the youngest Seeker in a Century, he's got better reflexes that a Slayer most of the time." Hermione explained in between bouts of laughter.

"Well then, let's test that." Buffy said and then threw a wickedly sharp dagger at Harry.

He stopped laughing and caught it in the blink of an eye.

"Well it seems you've picked the perfect weapons to start with." Giles said frowning at Buffy who just smiled innocently.

"That's all well and good but Harry needs actual clothes, so you know what we have to do Dawn." Hermione said smiling at the other girl.

"Shopping!" Dawn yelled and sprang up to grab her coat before anyone could stop her.

Hermione dragged the confused Harry out of the house and into a car before he could protest. Hermione sprang into the drivers' seat and smiled at Harry, who was in the passenger seat next to her, then revved the engine once and waited for Willow, Buffy and Faith get into the back with Dawn before she sped out of the drive and down the road.

They left a scowling Giles and a laughing Xander standing in the driveway.

* * *

Hermione spotted the store she was looking for and pulled in to the parking lot. She then proceeded to drag Harry into the store with Dawn, Willow, Buffy, and Faith following. Hermione and Dawn proceeded to pick out clothes and throw them into Harry's arms while he stood there looking bewildered. Willow, Buffy, and Faith occasionally threw something onto the ever growing pile but otherwise stood there laughing at Harry.

Soon enough he was pushed into a dressing room and told to try everything on and to model for them.

For the next two hours he modeled various pairs of pants, shirts, jackets and any other thing the girls had managed to throw in.

He walked out of the dressing room wearing a pair of slightly baggy black jeans, a skin- tight dark blue shirt with 'People like you are the reason people like me are on medication' written on it in black, and a pair steel toed DocMartins and asked, " How am I going to pay for all of this? All I have is Wizarding money."

Buffy laughed and said, "The old Watchers council was blown up so Giles has control of all the money, properties and various businesses that they owned. So Giles is paying." She waved and credit card at Harry and shoed him back into the dressing room to try on some more clothes.

When he'd finally finished they walked up to the register and Buffy paid without even listening to the total.

Harry walked out with 12 pairs of pants, 29 t-shirts, 5 pairs of shorts, 4 pairs of shoes, 7 jackets, 3 pairs of workout clothes and various other things including 3 belts, a watch, and he didn't know how they'd managed to talk him into it,a pierced right eye-brow, a 3 times pierced ear (his right) and tongue, (that had been Faith and Hermione's idea, both of them had proudly stuck out their tongue at him, revealing a gleaming silver bar in each.).

He wore a pair of black baggy pants, black steel toed DocMartins, a black belt with silver studs on it, a black skin-tight t-shirt with 'does not play well with others' written on it in white, a black leather jacket, and black fingerless gloves out of the store and Hermione took his old clothes to Willow who, looking around to make sure no one was watching, burned them with a quick spell, Harry watched the ashes blow away in the wind and smirked, no more hand-me-down rags for him. Hermione laughed and pulled him to the car. Once everyone had gotten in, Hermione started the car and asked, "Where do we want to go for food?" various answers were shouted out but the one they all agreed upon was pizza, so Hermione drove the car out of the lot and down to the nearest pizza parlor, where they ordered, 2 large pepperoni's, 1 medium pineapple, 1 large Canadian bacon, and 2 medium mushroom and olive pizza's, the cashier told them it'd be 15 minutes until their order was ready so to pass the time they sat at a table and tossed straws at each other, well Hermione, Harry, and Dawn did, Buffy, Willow and Faith just watched and shouted the occasional comment. The sun was going down and Buffy was gazing out the window, watching something.

"Where is our pizza? What's taking so damn long?" Dawn complained, her stomach rumbling in agreement. Harry and Hermione's stomach rumbled their agreement just as a waiter walked up with a teetering stack of boxes.

"Here's you're order, is there anything else I can get you?" She asked eyeing Harry with lust filled eyes; Hermione noticed and narrowed her eyes at the waitress.

"No, thank you." Hermione said sweetly and snuggled in to a surprised Harry's arms, the waitress sniffed and walked away, nose in the air.

"Nice one Hermione." Faith said smirking at the smug Witch. Harry just looked at them confusedly, not understanding what was going on.

"Don't think about it Harry, Just live with it." Dawn said patting his hand sympathetically.

One by one they stood and walked out of the pizza parlor, with food in hand they trooped back to Hermione's car and piled in. Hermione revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot and down the street, the sun was now completely down and the moon was rising full and bright, a gleaming silvery light in the sky, they were driving past a cemetery when they heard several screams come from within it. Hermione stopped the car abruptly and all at once the three slayers leapt out of the car, wooden stakes in hand and took off for the source of the screams. Dawn popped the trunk and dug out a cross and stake for Harry and herself, then they chased after the much faster Slayers and when they caught up with them they found the three slayers fighting of a dozen vampires. The ones that were hanging back spotted them and thinking that they could have a quick snack with out the slayers noticing charged them, Dawn waved her cross at them and the ones closest to her flinched back, one snuck up behind Harry thinking to surprise him but instead found a pair of Emerald eyes staring at him suddenly and a stake in his heart.

"Good shot Harry!" Hermione yelled from where she was exchanging punches with a female vamp with black and pink hair and a tight leather dress.

"Thanks!" He responded as he staked another one that'd been trying to sneak up on Dawn.

A few minutes later Harry collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. He lay looking at the stars when Hermione sat on his stomach, not even winded. She looked at him and smiled mischievously, she leaned forward slightly and started tickling his sides, Harry squirmed and tried to grab her hands, but she was too deft for him and started tickling even harder, Harry in and attempt to make her stop pulled on her arms and ended up with her sprawled on him, faces inches apart, Hermione shifted and her shirt rode up along with Harry's, and their skin was touching, Harry's belt, or at least she assumed it was his belt, (AN: cackles evilly what _could_ it be? giggles) was digging in to her stomach, and as she started looking in to his glittering emerald eyes she noticed they were moving closer slowly and their lips were just about to touch when someone cleared their throat, making them jump apart, blushing furiously. Buffy laughed at them and said, "As much as I'd love to let you continue I don't want to spend all night in the cemetery, that's for tomorrow, and I want to go eat my pizza before it gets cold, so if you wouldn't mind, could we get going?"

Harry and Hermione stood, blushing and made their way back to the car and back to the house.

* * *

Day 1

Harry was rudely awakened by a bucket of ice getting thrown on him. He shot up, wand in hand ready to curse whoever woke him up. He found a grinning Hermione at the end of his bed smirking at him, and dressed in a pair of black workout pants and a dark blue sports bra. His cheeks flamed a little and Hermione laughed at him, she tossed some clothes at him and walked out laughing the whole way. He grumbled about annoying witches and took a quick shower and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of black work out pants, shoes and no shirt. Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Hermione whistled and hooted when he walked in, he ignored them and took the bowl of cereal and coffee Xander silently offered, grunted his thanks and sat down next to a giggling Hermione.

He sighed contentedly as he sipped his coffee, the caffeine instantly waking him up. He picked up his spoon and dug into his bowl of cereal, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye, incase she tried to do _something._ She was innocently sitting there, talking to Faith about the best way to take down a Vamp, when all the sudden there was a _pop!_ Harry squawked indignantly, he ruffled his canary yellow feathers and turned black beady eyes on a hysterically laughing Hermione. He smirked, which, despite the fact that canaries couldn't smirk, turned out slightly evil looking, and jumped up on Hermione's head and started pecking her head, which somehow caused her to fall backwards onto that floor with Harry the Canary on top of her. Another _pop! _Later and a human Harry was lying on top of a blushing Hermione. He propped himself up so he wouldn't crush her and smirked down at her, his cheeks tinged a light pink, and said, "That's what you get for turning me into a Canary, and by the way, how'd you get the Canary Creams?"

Hermione, blushing hotly, pushed him off of her and stood, brushing her pants off, she sat down and nonchalantly said, "They're from the cache of jokes I confiscated all of last year, I kept them because I thought it might be a useful way to keep you and Ron in line, not to mention get one up on the Twins."

She smirked at Harry's gaping face, and lightly patting him on the head said, "Close your mouth dear, and drink your coffee."

Harry grumbled but did as she said, not wanting his coffee to get cold, as he'd recently gotten addicted to the stuff.

Harry set down his spoon a few minutes later and sighed contentedly. He relaxed until suddenly Buffy and Hermione pulled him up and started dragging him to an open door in the kitchen and own that stairs into a basement. He looked around and saw three punching bags in a far corner, padded mats covered all the walls, and the floor, there was two balancing beams in the center of the room and a rack of swords, daggers, stakes, crossbows, axes and various other sharp weapons in a corner, along with padding, and boxing gloves scattered on the floor.

"Harry we're going to start with getting you in shape, building up the appropriate muscles, and the like. Your agility is excellent so we don't really need to worry about that, but we will work on some of your reflexes. But first things first, drop and give me 30." Buffy said smirking at Harry who shook his head and dropped to the floor.

"1, 2, 3, 4……." Hermione began counting.

* * *

Day5

_Swing._

_Dodge._

_Back flip._

_Duck._

_Swing right leg._

_Punch._

_Stab._

_Knock legs out from under the enemy._

_Pin the enemy with dagger to the throat._

Harry went down with an "Oomph!" on the padded mats in the basement. Hermione smirked while holding a dagger to Harry's exposed neck, she was straddling is waist and was moving slightly due to Harry gulping lungfulls of air. She was only slightly winded and giggled when Harry scowled up at her when she didn't immediately remove the dagger from his neck.

"You know Mione, I'm starting to get the feeling you like threatening me with sharp pointy objects." Harry said looking at her and grinning when she nodded happily.

"I was wondering when you'd figure that out." She said, and finally removed the dagger, though she didn't get up from her position.

Hermione couldn't help looking at Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. They slowly darkened as he looked at her and filled with something that made her want to kiss him. A lot.

She found herself leaning down and as there was no Buffy to interrupt thme this time, her lips connected with his and she leaned into the kiss, moaning slightly as Harry sat up, pressing their chests together. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as she put one hand behind his head. Harry ran his tongue along her lower lip and, when she squeaked in surprise from him running his fingers along her mostly uncovered back, he slipped his tongue in, exploring every crevice.

Harry broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. He could feel Hermione's face moving and opened his eyes to see her smiling brightly at him, her flushed face the only indication of what they'd been doing a few seconds earlier.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" Hermione questioned him, smirking when he blushed.

"Well who do you think I was waiting for? The Easter Bunny?" Harry retorted.

"Do you guys know how long _we've_ been waiting for you to do that?" Questioned a voice from the stairs. A blushing Hermione and Harry swung their heads around in surprise. Willow, Xander, Buffy, Dawn, and a smirking Faith laughed at them from the stairs where they were crowded.

"Shove it you lot. I know where you sleep." Hermione threatened. Xander, Willow, and Dawn shut up quickly after that, but Buffy and Faith just smiled, humoring the younger Slayer. Hermione scowled and flipped them off.

"No thank you I don't swing that way, Willow does, but I think Harry here is more interested." Faith said smirking. Harry blushed hotly and scowled at Faith.

Faith just smiled and headed up the stairs, the rest of the Scooby's followed after laughing at the blushing couple some more.

Hermione stood and gave Harry a hand up, still blushing a bit he took the offered hand and smiled at her.

She smiled back and walked over to the weapons rack to put the daggers back. When she turned around Harry cleared his throat and asked, "M-Mione, doyouwantogoonadatewithme?"

Hermione stared at him, trying to figure out how to reply to the garbled message.

"What'd you say Harry?" She questioned, giving up on trying to figure out what he'd said. She may be the smartest Witch of her generation but she couldn't translate the male-garble language.

"I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He repeated, wincing, thinking she'd turn him down, and conveniently forgetting their earlier make-out session and conversation after that.

"I'd love to Harry." She answered, and walked p to him kissed him hard on lips and walked up the stairs.

Harry just stared dumbly after her, hardly believing what she'd said.

He shook himself out of his stupor and headed up the stairs after her, trying to figure out where he'd take her on their first date.

* * *

The Night of the Date

Harry patiently sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Hermione. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that were slightly baggy, black steel-toed Doc Martins, a skin-tight grey t-shirt that had a griffin design on it and a black hoody with Linkin Park written on the front and the back with cover art from all their CD's mixed together on it. His black wallet was connected to a chain that attached to his black, silver studded belt. He wore his new silver Fossil watch, and all his piercings had silver bars and studs with dark blue balls. He looked up from fiddling with one of his daggers when he heard someone come in to the room.

Harry's jaw dropped as he took in what she was wearing.

Hermione walked in to the room and smiled at him. She was wearing a black skirt with blue stitching in the seams, a black belt with silver studs on it, and 3 different chains hanging off it. She had on a dark blue tank top, with a fairy on it, which showed a lot of cleavage, she wore black All Star Converse shoes with dark blue laces, and black fishnet stockings over pale legs. Her eyes were lined with black eye-liner, she had on bark blue and black eye shadow, black mascara, a light coating of blush, and a bronze/red lipstick. She had black and blue plastic bracelets around each wrist and black fingerless gloves. She was wearing a blue and black hoody with a large fairy on the back. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face, the blue silver, red and black streaks in it stood out. Harry couldn't help but wonder where she hid her weapons then blushing at the possibilities got rid of that thought.

Harry stood and, after hiding his dagger in a sheathe inside his jacket, led Hermione out the door and to her car. Hermione tossed him the key's, thinking he wanted their destination to be a surprise. Harry smiled at her and climbed in the driver's side and started the car up, and after revving the engine he sped off.

After fifteen minutes Harry pulled into a parking lot outside a club. Hermione smiled at him as he opened the door for her. They walked to the entrance to the club and flashed their ID's to the bouncer (the ID's of course were fake, they said they were 21, Willow had made them so that they could hunt Vamps inside clubs.) who let them pass.

They walked in and were blasted by they music blaring out of the large speakers, they waded through the sea of bodies towards the bar. Harry ordered a coke and rum and Hermione got a Strawberry Daiquiri. They took their drinks and found a table far enough away from the speakers that they could talk without yelling. They enjoyed their drinks as they were limited to one each, a rule set down by Buffy of all people. She said she didn't want them getting drunk when there could be potential threats near them at any time. Willow had let slip a comment about a bad experience during college Buffy had had with a bunch of frat guys and spelled alcohol, along with something about cavemen. The two teenagers didn't get it, but did follow the rule. Buffy could be mean when her rules were broken. Besides they didn't want to get bit by a Vamp just because they were stupid enough to get drunk in a public place.

They talked about school, their friends, wondered about Ron, joked about what the Order was probably doing trying to look for Harry. They finished their drinks and Hermione impatiently dragged him to the floor and a started dancing, Harry went along with it and danced with her.

Harry, despite his abysmal performance at the Yule ball was actually a good dancer when he wasn't being watched by 3 schools worth of kids. Hermione wrapped her arms around him his neck and swung her hips, grinding in to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his fingers lightly under her shirt. He leaned down and kissed her, running his tongue along her lower lip.

Just as they broke their kiss the song changed to "Go" by Andy Hunter. It started out slow for the first few minutes but then it picked up and the crowd surged around them, dancing, and swinging to the beat Hermione smiled up at Harry, she was enjoying herself very much.

Just as Harry was leaning down for another kiss Hermione caught sight of someone she never thought she'd see in a Muggle club.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Well that was surprising, wasn't it?

I hope you liked this, please review!

I also don't own the song Go by Andy Hunter, I got it out of the soundtrack to the Galerians: Rion movie. I thought it's be a good song to add in there, and I figured if anyone had hear it before they'd agree, so anyways, please review and I may update faster. Also if you didn't read the note at the top all I said was that this is currently my baby I thought I'd update this first while there was a lull in school work. So long until next time then!

-SilverPunk


End file.
